Conventionally, as an image processing device, there is known a device that joins captured images to produce a panorama still image which is a single wide-angle still image (for example, see patent document 1). When first image and second image are joined, an image processing device disclosed in patent document 1 determines the position of the first image and the second image by performing pattern matching on a small region in a region where the first image and the second image overlap, clips the overlap region from one of the images, joins the image whose overlap region is clipped and the other image to produce a panorama still image.